Wrapped Around Her Little Fingers
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: You'd be surprised to find that Renesmee has all of us wrapped around her little fingers." A one-shot told from eight different point of views. It shows how Renesmee wound her way through each of the Cullen's hearts.


_**Rosalie-**_

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently, hid voice carefully stressing each word. Jasper had disappeared a few seconds, the drifting scent of blood becoming just too much for him. I heard Edward's words from downstairs.

Alice eyed me warily as I abruptly stood my heart constricting.

"You okay?" she whispered in a low, pained voice. I nodded once, swiftly moving to leap the stairs to Carlisle's study turned hospital.

"Throw it out the window." A surge of anger ran through me at the Mutt's bitter words… How could any of them be so inconsiderate?

"Give her to me." I whispered in a low voice, and Jake and Edward snarled at the same time. I ignored them, focusing my gaze in on the beautiful baby girl, Renesmee, in Edward's arms.

"I've got it under control," I convinced them, seeing her there stirred up feelings in me that I hadn't experienced in so long… maternal feelings, really. Renesmee's heart was pattering at a fast pace, and already it worried me.

"Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't even really want to. Bella had become more like a sister to me than ever before in the past month, and it did pain me to think of her… dying.

But it was for Renesmee. It was all worth it. Edward snarled again under his breath while he handed her to me. She was squirming, but her eyes were alert, aware. I was surprised, though not a lot… from what Edward had said her brain was developing at an amazing rate.

I took her, breathing in quickly in surprise at the warmth that radiated from her. She whimpered in my arms, shivering.

"Oh, pretty little baby! Are you so cold?" I breathed, my eyes shining. An irritation stirred in my eyes, and I tried to stop the absent tears. I had waited so long…

"Pretty little girl," I cooed sweetly as I stepped into my room, picking a pink dress out, almost as tiny and precious as her. I then wrapped her in a blanket, making sure she was snug as I coddled her to my chest.

"Beautiful baby." I whispered sweetly, choking a little. Staring into her eyes, I felt a bond wrap me around her, and smiled even more widely. She was mine, my angelic little Renesmee.

I took her downstairs, holding her tight as I rummaged in the fridge for some blood we had had put aside for Bella. I giggled as I took a steel bottle out, seeing the cake I'd picked up for celebration, not even considering that since Bella was supposed to be a vampire, if she lived, no one could eat it. It read the words, "IT'S A BOY!"

"It's a girl!" I laughed, waltzing to the living room and situating myself on the clean end of the couch.

As I began feeding her, I started humming to her, absently telling the gorgeous baby how adorable she was. "I'll never, ever let you down. I will always be there for you. I promise, sweetheart." I whispered to her.

She sucked on, but as she made eye contact with me, I swelled with pride. "That's my pretty baby girl!" I crooned, setting the bottle aside as she sucked at dry air.

I lifted her up, wanting to feel her flushed, delicate skin against my cheek, and nuzzled her affectionately.

That's when I heard the dog behind me.

_**Jacob-**_

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the tiny porcelain face of the half-vampire, half-human baby. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was-my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home,my name_, _my _self _– disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip, _- and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now.

Renesmee.

I was mesmerized by her intense gaze, her eyes were so intelligent and alert as she watched me with interest.

From upstairs, there was a new sound. The only sound that could touch me in this endless instant.

A frantic pounding, a racing beat…

A changing heart.

As the sound began, Blondie suddenly stiffened, as if just hearing me, and then bolted upwards, hissing manically.

"Touch her, and die…" she whispered, but her voice was deadly. I did not break my gaze from the little beauty in the Bitch's arms, just shook my head in amazement.

"I… I don't…" I struggled for words in that moment, and Rosalie took a step backward, cradling Renesmee to her chest even more tightly.

"Don't come nearer. Don't." she warned, her voice fiercely angry. Her eyes were narrowed, low, endless snarls erupting from her mouth. Renesmee squirmed in her arms, but she held tighter.

"Can I… hold her?" I whispered this tentatively, my voice breaking a little. I was still in shock. The bloodsucker hissed, backing up a few more paces.

"When hell breaks lose!" she trilled. I kept my eyes on Renesmee, the beauty, and took a step forward. I saw her reach her little hand up, and then ever so lightly, press her hand to Blondie's cheek. Rose gasped stiffening and then jerking away from Renesmee with a low hiss. Anger blew into me quickly that she would do that because my little Renesmee simply _touched_ her!

"What the hell, bloodsucker?" I snarled, moving forward before she could blink to hold my angel. At the last minute, she stepped out of the way, and I lunged forward into the air.

"Please, please let me hold her!" I begged… ugh, I hated begging to the stinking vampire, but the need to hold my blessed little girl was so prominent, I could hardly stand it… She looked at me startled, shaking her head.

"What the hell, Dog? Why are you so caring all of a sudden?" she asked suspiciously, and I just stared at her, and then shifted my eyes to Renesmee, my expression changed to one of amazement.

"I just want to hold her." I whispered. She took a step forward, her whole face screaming that if I hurt her, I would die. I knew I would… I couldn't live with myself, or without her. Rosalie carefully placed the little girl in my arms, and I looked at her in pure amazement.

Suddenly, there was nothing more than I wanted to do, than protect her. Care for her. Love her.

I was her's. She owned me, as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, definitely her mother's… But they didn't remind me of Bella anymore. No, they were her own magnificent gems. I didn't even know how I could think of anyone's eyes beautiful anymore, much less Bella's…

She was nothing compared to Renesmee… _nothing_.

"_What the hell are you feeling towards my niece?_"

_**Jasper-**_

"Her heart is… beating. I think." Alice frowned as we ran back home, her blank eyes staring past me. "Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett should be home any moment." She promised, returning to the present. I smiled distractingly at her.

The blood had become too much for me, way too much, and I had to leave… I ran for a long time, just letting out some steam. It was difficult to have the least willpower in the family.

Alice smiled at me again adorably as we approached the house, but suddenly, I froze. There were many emotions coming from the house; pain, worry, anger, remorse, paranoia, protectiveness, joy, surprise, more pain, happiness, love, and… adoration? No, no, it was more than that.

Alice glanced at me, curious as to why I'd stopped so suddenly. I wandered nearer, trying to pick the different emotions from another, attempting to give them a face.

I flung the door open, barely holding the hiss I had in… Jacob was feeling the adoration toward Renesmee. My baby niece.

A surge of protectiveness rose up in me, and I growled loudly this time, not letting anything in. "What the hell are you feeling towards my niece?" I snapped. In a second, Rose bounded forward, ripping Renesmee out of his arms. He gaped at me, then snapped his head to look at Renesmee, and I sensed the strangest… longing in him, like he was addict.

"What did I do?" he asked, almost innocently, and I shook my head furiously.

"The hell what you did! You _pedophile_!" I yowled, but took a deep breath, immediately letting a wave of calm wash over me. I closed my eyes briefly, completely back in control of my emotions.

"Jasper, Rose, Alice! You have to listen! I didn't… I mean. I think I imprinted." The words sunk in slowly, but when they did, all three of us hissed in outrage.

We knew their legends, about imprinting. We knew exactly what it meant… I picked at my calm, spreading it out to them all. It wouldn't be good to act irrationally, no matter how much deep inside, I wanted to kill the mutt.

I lurched forward the same time Rose did, the calm washing away. I took Renesmee in my arms the same time Rose pinned Jacob to the floor, her expression murderous.

"My baby! You imprinted on my baby!" Rose shrieked in disbelief. In my arms, Renesmee whimpered, and I took my calm, letting it wash over her. She immediately stilled, a little smile appearing on her face.

All coherent thought stopped as she flashed me her beautiful dimples, and I was astounded… She was the most adorable, loving creature I'd ever felt.

I could feel the happiness radiating off of her. But also… was that worry? She reached up then, pressing her little hand to my neck. I hissed and jerked away as an image of Bella, ragged and bloody, filled my mind.

_**Alice- **_

Renesmee reached up, pressing it against Jasper's cheek. My headache seemed to burst with annoyance as he hissed, jerking away from her. He held her at arm's length, and I saw out of the corn3er of my eye, Jake shift uneasily, his feet lurching forward.

I snarled, swiveling towards him. But suddenly, my entire mind became absolutely blank… there was nothing but swirls of darkness.

Our house began to build up, until I saw it perfectly amongst the black. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were going to be here in a couple minutes, and then-

Nothing. I lost it. I hissed through my teeth, turning back to the mutt.

"What are you doing? I thought we could trust you! And now you're in love with our niece!" I yowled angrily, my small fist in the air. He shook his head swiftly as he backed up, raising his hands.

"No, no! I'm not in love with her; I do love her though… More than anything." He whispered, and then his eyes lit up.

"Wait! Ask Edward, you can ask Edward!" he said earnestly, leaning forward a little bit. I scoffed, leaping forward to take Renesmee in my arms. I took a step behind my Jazz, crouching over Renesmee protectively.

"I looked down at her, and her Bella eyes stared back at me, worry clear in them. She reached a hand up, pressing it against my cheek as she did to Jasper's… An image of Jake filled my mind, and I saw the longing in it. I almost jerked back, surprised, but she just smiled at me.

I smiled back at her, her white teeth making a weird emotion stir in my heart.

I was suddenly snapped out of it when Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett raced through the door.

_**Emmett-**_

Carlisle handed Esme and I the bags of blood he was holding, and I fought the urge to drink the delicious scents coming from them. My throat burned, and I grunted uncomfortably as I ran.

We sprang through the door, and Esme and I headed to the kitchen, putting the bags of blood in the refrigerator.

"I'm going to see if Carlisle or Edward needs help." Esme whispered, "You can see if Rose needs help with Renesmee." She added, motioning to the living room before sprinting out herself.

I drifted to the living room, and was pretty shocked at what I saw. Rose was inching slowly towards Jasper, Alice crouched behind him, and they were all facing Jake with a menacing expression on their faces.

I wasn't surprised by that, though, no, I was surprised by the fact that Jake was on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Ha, is the dog begging?" I boomed, a small smile sliding across my face as I came to stand next to my Rose.

She clung to my hand, her eyes never straying from the dog's face. "Emmett, do you want to hold her?" Rose whispered. I raised a brow, but nodded.

"Sure. So Bella was wrong about it being a boy… Ha, guess that's not much of a surprise." I chuckled, Rose slapping my arm softly before handing me Renesmee.

My jaw fell at the creature in my arms. Her skin was fair, beautiful bronze curls seemed to sprout from her head by the second. I swallowed.

Suddenly, Jake darted forward, a determined expression on his face, but Rose was a step ahead. She flew at him, and they landed with a shuddering BOOM on the floor. I looked at both of them, amused, when I heard Edward's snarl.

"_You bastard!" _

_**Edward-**_

My thoughts were solely focused on Bella, my sense of permanent dread still hung in the air as I clasped her hand tightly. "Edward, son, you did well." Carlisle spoke softly, and I heard his thoughts say that too. He was sure of the fact that Bella was going to survive. For all that's been going on, I wasn't as optimistic.

Esme stood quietly, studying Bella with a worried expression. Suddenly, a large noise came from downstairs, and I focused on the thoughts there. There was one that stuck out, and I recognized Jake's thoughts. A snarl rose in my throat.

"You bastard!" I roared my fist clenching. Seething anger filled me… He imprinted _on my baby girl! _

"Get. Up. Here now. All of you." I ordered, seeing red. I had an uncontrollable urge to snap someone's neck in half, preferably a dog. I took a deep breath to calm myself as he walked into the room with everyone else. Carlisle and Esme looked thoroughly confused.

I tuned into Jacob's thoughts. _Edward, man, calm down! _He pleaded, but I snarled, staring daggers into him. He took a step back sheepishly. _I don't love her that way! _He thought forcefully, and then showed me his thoughts toward my daughter, nothing but pure.

I growled still, frustrated. And then I focused on my daughter's thoughts. She was looking at Jake, she wanted him to hold her. I groaned, grinding my teeth together. Great.

My wife once had a thing for the mutt, now my daughter does! "See, Edward, nothing but platonic love." He said. I hissed at him furiously.

"Edward, can I hold her?"

_**Carlisle-**_

As Edward and Jacob fought, I tried to tune out their scuffling, instead focusing on my beautiful granddaughter. She looked absolutely peaceful, her brown eyes met mine, and she smiled. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

I had to admit, I never would have imagined feeling this way. I had finally become a grandparent, after how many centuries. It was odd to see her resting in Rose's arms so peacefully, and I took a step forward.

"Edward, can I hold her?" I asked him, interrupting whatever he was about to say. A small smile crossed his face briefly as he read my thought's of joy.

"Of course, Carlisle. Rose?" Rosalie stepped forward, careful to shield Renesmee from Jacob. I reached out, taking her in my arms. She giggled as I smiled at her again.

"You're a beauty, aren't you?" I murmured to her, in wonder that she could even exist.

"Yes, she is." Jacob spoke up, and everyone gave him a look, even myself. I knew, because Edward had not attacked him, that his thoughts weren't improper, but I still felt protective of Renesmee in the sense.

"Please, Edward, you have to understand! I'd bet Bella would be fine with it!" he said desperately. Edward hissed at that, moving to step protectively beside the silent and stone-faced Bella.

I sighed, looking down at Renesmee. Her lip was trembling, and she kept glancing at Jacob. Edward finally sighed, his eyes narrowed.

"Let Esme hold Renesmee first…" he said. Esme stepped up, beaming as I handed Renesmee to her. She gave me one last look, her pink cheeks making me grin at her.

"Beautiful." I murmured to Edward, who agreed with a smile.

_**Esme-**_

Holding her in my arms was so fulfilling. It was such a joy, like every part of me was rejoicing. I finally had a baby in the family, someone to watch grow up.

I smiled as I gazed at her, my eyes becoming itchy. I knew I would have been crying, which made me giggle. Renesmee cooed at me, her little hands reaching up to cup my cheek.

I gasped as an image of Jake crossed my mind, and in a flash, was gone. Edward froze, his mouth open.

"Did it happen to you, too?" Jasper asked curiously, taking a step forward. I stared at Renesmee, my namesake, with shock.

"What just happened?" I breathed, eyes widening. Edward shook his head in wonder.

"I think that… she has a gift." He whispered, "From you and Jasper's recollections, it seems she can show you images through her palm. He looked at her, hard, and then lit up, beaming.

"She's amazing. Absolutely amazing," he grinned. I laughed, nuzzling her.

"Yes, she is," I agreed.

"Can I hold her now?" Jake asked impatiently. Jasper, Rose, and Edward growled in synchronism, but I smiled at him warmly, wanting to make up for the burden we'd been laying on them for the past week or so. "Of course," I said, just as warmly as my smile, handing her to him gently.

She squealed in delight as he cradled her, and smiled brightly at him. "Hello, Renesmee, Renesmee!" he crooned, making her giggle. It had my heart swelling to see her so happy. Jake sighed at her adoringly before cocking his head to the side, thoughtful. He opened his mouth to speak,

"Renesmee… that sure is a mouthful. Maybe we can call you Nessie."


End file.
